


Hyojong Scenarios

by Actually_undead



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_undead/pseuds/Actually_undead
Summary: Short scenarios about Hyojong* Promoted on my E'Dawn twitter @ edawnwritings *





	1. Morning

“Maybe at some point we should get up…” Jihye mumbled as she looked down at his arm, her dainty fingers dancing across his skin. He was so soft, maybe even softer in the mornings. Sometimes she questioned if his skin was even real.

Hyojong took in a sharp breath as he leaned his head back, his eyes slightly closed. “Mm.. not yet, it’s so early.” One of his arms wrapped around her small frame, the other lazily across his lap and hers.

The white cotton sheets underneath them had the distinct smell of his cologne and their more intimate nights together; which Jihye insisted on washing the sheets often because of that. Their coffee mugs rested on the bedside table, still steaming and filling them with the scent of vanilla coffee. It wasn’t even seven in the morning yet, but here they were. 

“You were the one who had to pee and woke me up.” Jihye pouted out her bottom lip, moving her index finger around the cherry tattoo on his arm, tracing it over and over again. “Stop drinking so much before bed.” 

Dropping his head to look at her, he was greeted with the innocent image of her. A light smile formed on his lips as he brought up the hand that rested on her lap, bringing his fingers under her chin so she would look up at him. “I love you.”

Expecting him to complain about her criticism, she was delighted to hear otherwise. “I love you too..” 

Sighing happily, Hyojong gave her a quick kiss before returning his arms around her. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“But our coffee..”

“I’ll reheat it, I’m tired.”


	2. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bubble bath with Hyojong

The sound of water splashing and idiotic giggles were the only thing that filled the room. Clumps of bubbles decorated everything, and anything in the bathroom. The air smelled like soap and the jasmine scent that came with their bubbles. His delicate hands reached out to her, pulling her hand and bringing her close.

Jihye settled herself on his lap as she looked down at him, another fit of giggles making her cheeks flush cherry red. “No more~” She said as she pulled his wrists away from her face, knowing what he was up to. “You already accidentally got bubbles up my nose..”

Hyojong wore a smug grin on his lips, eventually being able to pull his wrists away from her tiny hands due to the slipperiness. “Come on, you look so cute.” He said, scooping up some bubbles and placing them on top of her head. Chuckling, he wiped the remainder on her nose, making her crinkle it. 

“Fine, I get to do it to you then.” Jihye scooped up some of the thinning bubbles, wiping her hand on his chin to place them there. “There~” She laughed as he huffed to get some of the bubbles off of his lips. 

“Are you happy now?” Hyojong asked as he cupped her cheeks, some leftover bubbles being squished on her skin. 

Jihye nodded with a happy little smile as she looked down at him, leaning to give him a kiss on his nose. “You know… we took this bath to relax but here we are.” A sigh left her as she slumped against his chest, his arms wrapping securely around her so she wouldn’t slip away. 

“I know, but having fun with you is kind of better.” Hyojong said in a soft whisper to her, his hand rubbing up and down her back with a loving touch. “Plus, we can just take a nap after this.”

“We already took a nap today.”

“Let’s take another one.”


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyojong and Jihye get trapped at a cafe while it rains, however Jihye ends up making the most out of it.

Fingertips squeezed her shoulder and his scent mixed with the becoming petrichor was all she could focus on. The thick droplets of water fell just inches in front of their faces, the small vinyl cover in front of the cafe sheltered them. Yet another time the weather had played a trick on them. On the way to get some coffee after a long sleepless night, the skies were blue and the clouds floated like cotton in the sky. Just as they were leaving, the downpour came, and they were stuck. 

Hyojong had his arm tightly wrapped around the girl, looking down to her. “I think it’ll stop soon, since it came so fast.” He hummed, giving her cheek a small peck.

Jihye’s eyes were trained on the scattered showers before her eyes as she thought to herself. It wasn’t like she hated their current situation, being wrapped under his arm under their small little shelter. They could easily go back inside, maybe order another cup of coffee after a bathroom break. However, a slight smile decorated her pink lips as she looked to him. 

Slipping from his arm, Jihye stepped forward into the rain. She held her arms out, letting the water fall on her, dampening her clothes.

“Jihye, what are you doing?” Hyojong’s voice sounded more amused rather than mad. He watched her as she started to twirl in the rain, soft giggles leaving her lips. A gentle smile spread on his face, his hand delicately outstretching to the open air, letting it collect water in his palm. 

A hand grasped onto her wrist, and she was met with the sight of Hyojong smiling down at her. His hands traveled to clasp onto hers, the other on her waist. “Let’s dance.” He whispered down to her, a soft chuckle soon following. 

The two moved together in a clumsy unison on the small sidewalk as rain pelted the two. Their circles were more like ovals, sometimes they would stumble and laugh as they caught one another. Eventually they settled on swaying back and forth, foreheads resting onto each others. 

Hyojong moved his hands down to her cheeks, cupping them as his eyes met hers. His lips brushed against hers for a moment before giving her a tender kiss.

“You really are something, you know that?”


End file.
